


La ~chose~ dans le tunnel

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dolls, Flash Fic, Gen, Gnomes, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "You Didn't See Anything!" dit toujours Skipper.
Kudos: 1





	La ~chose~ dans le tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La _chose_ dans le tunnel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Bases :** The Penguins of Madagascar + Trollhunters  
>  **Personnages :** Penguin Team vs Gnome Chompsky  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DreamWorks Animation, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "gnome" pour GenPrompt_Bingo>  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Le moins on en dira de comment exactement ils sont tombés sur le... truc, le mieux ça vaudra. L'incident est classé sous les registres "Hoboken est un Endroit du Diable" et "La Science c'est Dangereux". Il impliqua, d'une certaine façon, une excursion dans le New Jersey, l'équipe obligée de fuir un rassemblement d'affreux machins à quatre pattes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être des mammifères, Kowalski trouvant une étrange machine, et, bien évidemment, décidant de la mettre en route avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. L'étoffe des cauchemars !

"OK les ptits gars, c'est juste Hoboken. Même si le New Jersey est la porte d'entrée de l'Enfer on va s'en sortir."   
Du moins c'est ce que Skipper pensait. Bien évidemment encore, le New Jersey s'ingénia à le contrarier. 

Le GPS de Kowalski prétendait qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le New Jersey mais à Arcadia Oaks, Californie. Si c'était vrai, c'était le pays des hippies, et la situation était encore pire !  
"On reste sur ses gardes, les gars." 

Et c'est là que la l'affreuse petite... chose en colère apparut. Une sorte de mammifère à coup sûr cette fois, encore plus laide que les lémuriens et tellement plus dangereuse, se tenait devant eux. Derrière ça, il y avait une poupée en plastique, à laquelle Rico et Private firent coucou et... la chose vira berserk. 

Aucune garde n'aurait pu les aider face à ça. Les annales ne disent pas que la chose les massacra et Skipper n'a pas le cœur de le leur rappeler. 

Une retraite hâtive fut faite en direction de la machine, Hoboken, et Central Park.   
"Vous n'avez rien vu du tout," jeta Skipper à la chose qui ne l'entendait sans doute déjà plus.   
"Je sais que je l'ai très bien vu," piaula Private, en réponse à quoi il récolta une calotte sur le coin du crâne.   
" _Nous_ n'avons rien vu du tout", corrigea Skipper, sur quoi le reste de l'équipe opina avec véhémence.


End file.
